foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
No Requiem (Treglia)
Story Recap After the hellish experience of their Last Knight together, Nick and Natalie reunite as forces begin to array against them... including one very unhappy barmaid. As they consider the next step in their relationship, Natalie reveals that she has developed a strange power that others may want to use to their own ends. Notes Written as a gift for WaltD in FK Fic Fest 2015 (released 30 August). The story has no beta listed. Length: 16,287 words. Published in 7 chapters, following the five-act (plus teaser and tag) construction of a typical FK episode. Written to the prompt: "Wildcard. Pick your favorite minor, background or guest star character for a story." Author's Note Quotes Comments * "Oh, how totally delightful. There are a number of favorite characters in FK that we meet once and then they are gone forever." — excerpted from comment by WaltD on AO3 ** "I like this very much. I can easily see it as a re-boot for FK. It's almost a shame (but not much) that Alexandra is now gone -- she was a strong character; plus the possibility for some wonderful visits from various favorite characters and for further development. / Great fight scene, and I'm glad that Natalie had a significant part in it; she wasn't just a damsel in distress, which is one of the things that Nick likes about her I think." — excerpted from later comment by WaltD on AO3 *** "Really, the only option I could see for Alexandra is death--Nick's chosen path was never really meant for her, because she still considered herself a victim. But EVERY vampire in the FK world was a victim once, so that doesn't really make her special--it makes her self-centered. (I mean, in canon, she admits that she killed "so many... I never counted." Whereas Nick actually remembers those he killed, which is the first step to redemption, knowing and caring about who you've harmed.)" — excerpted from reply by MelissaTreglia on AO3 * "Intriguing concepts presented throughout. I can see much thought and development, and like the leads for the future writings. Well done." — comment by Merfilly on AO3 ** "I'm doing my best to sew up plotholes and continuity issues with my Season 4, while adding some world-building (something they tried to avoid in the series proper)." — reply by MelissaTreglia on AO3 * "Well, casefic may not be your forte but you block a mean fight. (And Natalie saves the day!) / As for the story, you do know how to whet a fannish appetite, don't you? Season Four: episode No. 1, indeed!" — excerpted from comment by greerwatson on AO3 ** "I've learned how to write fight scenes due to my collaboration on my original work, Griffin Unbowed. Nicole (who is trained in Aikido) is a very action-oriented writer and, with her, I always find new ways to present an action scene, and I help her with the quieter parts. We've been writing/editing/constructing the GU-verse together for eight years now, and I've learned how to use fight scenes as a form of character development. Obviously, she didn't have any input here, but she has been my "sensei" over the years. :)" — excerpted from reply by MelissaTreglia on AO3 See Also Category:Fan Fiction Category:Works by Melissa Treglia Category:PG13-Rated Fan Fiction Category:Novelette Category:Drama Category:Last Knight story Category:Fan Fiction from 2015